


no cyalm, that's not free minecraft

by Buzzbo



Category: Adventure Forward (Video Game)
Genre: oh no the computer is crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbo/pseuds/Buzzbo
Summary: cyalm downloads "free minecraft" on his computer.let's just say it doesn't go too well.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh."

"Free Minecraft?"

Cyalm stared at the computer.

Minecraft? FREE?

He downloaded it without thinking about the bad things that might happen.

"13 minutes? I can wait." 

He walked into the Sky Emporium, seeing Ixol.

"Want to play Minecraft?" Cyalm asked him.

"Minecraft? Don't you have to pay?" Ixol told him.

" Nope! Got it for free on this website. " Cyalm said with excitement.

"That sounds...fishy." Ixol said to Cyalm.

"Why don't you look, then? It's been 13 minutes!"

The two walked over to the computer.

"Erm...my personal files are encrypted?" Cyalm stared blankly at the computer .

"Told ya."

" Well, can I...get them back? "

"Do you have 300$ worth of BitCoin?"

"What's BitCoin?" 

" ...Nevermind. "

Cyalm had an idea.

"Ooh! I'll just remove it with the task thingy."

" Hmm... "

He typed into the Task Manager.

"Um...is a red screen okay?" Cyalm said, sweating a bit.

" What- OH MY GOD."

"Why don't we just...get another computer?"

" How did you even get a computer in the first place? "

Cyalm shrugged.


	2. repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> computer try and get repair

"Let's go get it fixed, I guess." Ixol said.

"Who's gonna fix it?" Cyalm asked.

" Ploque knows a lot, maybe they can fix it. "

"Let's get going, then."

The two headed to Wooden Workshop.

"Oh boy, this place looks like it would cut me in half right now." Cyalm said, looking around.

"You'll get used to it, the Star Savior did."

" Oh, hello, Ixol! Hello, Cyalm! " Ploque greeted the two.

"Can you fix computers?" Cyalm asked, the computer in his hands.

" Of course! Is that it? "

"Yep."

Cyalm gave them the computer.

"It looks fine- Oh."

"Erm...I'll pay the fee, I guess."

"Thanks." Ixol said.

\-------

"Alright! The files are back, I deleted that fake Minecraft thing, too."

" Thanks! " Cyalm said, as Ploque handed him the computer.

"Wanna play Jackbox?" Ixol asked Cyalm as the two walked away.

"What's that?"

" I'll show you! "


	3. arsenal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shallare claps cyalm in arsenal

"What's this Arsenal game?" Cyalm pointed at the computer .

"You shoot people!"

" ...that's it? "

"That's it."

The two sat down next to the portal to the Adventure Grounds.

"Just spawn in!"

Cyalm typed his username in, and spawned in.

"There's only...one other player?" Cyalm said.

" Yeah, the game isn't....very popular. "

"Did I just...die?"

"Shallare SMAAAAASHED Cyalm!"

"Eh, I'll get him back-"

"Shallare BOOM FRICKO'D Cyalm! "

"This is getting annoyi-"

" Shallare noobed Cyalm and is now on a 15 kill streak! "

"Cyalm left the game."

"Why'd you leave?" Ixol asked.

" Eh, didn't wanna get...boom fricko'd again, I guess. "

"Let's go see some stuff outside!"

" Okay. "

The two headed outside of the Sky Emporium.


End file.
